Installation of fibre optic networks within a surface, such as an urban landscape, requires various protective components for protecting delicate components of the system. In particular, particular requirements are imposed on components for use with a system which is installed at least partially using micro-trenching and surface inlay methods. For example, such installations can require the installation of specialized protective housings at system nodes and intersections between trunk and branch lines. There is also a need for narrow ducts or conduits that can be used within a micro-trench system, and in particular to a system for coupling together ducts with only a minimal increase in bulk at the region of the coupling.
Buried fibre optic cable networks generally comprise a series of nodes, as well as intersections between trunk and branch lines. The nodes are buried within the surface in an accessible fashion, and can house various system components. The branch lines may lead to collection points, or to individual houses or buildings. The present inventor has previously described in WO/2002/065182 a system for a fibre optic network, and also a protective conduit described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,355. A system for optical waveguide installations is also disclosed in PCT/CA2008/000051 by the present inventor. All of the above references are incorporated herein by reference.